Back seat arrangements for passenger cars are known that have seats arranged adjacent to one another and that each have a seat part and a backrest. In small cars, the space available can indeed be restricted in such a manner that only minimal loading space is available in the rear region of the vehicle. By folding the back seat arrangement, the loading space can be extended into the region of the back seat arrangement.
From DE 10 2007 052 529 A1, a back seat arrangement for a passenger car is known. The back seat arrangement has three seats which are arranged next to one another and which each have a seat part and a backrest. In order to increase a loading space, for example, the respective backrest can be folded forwards onto the seat part so that the load can be placed onto the backrest. For increasing the loading space in the lateral regions which adjoin the middle seat it is further provided to fold the seat part of the respective outer seat against the backrest and to rotate this arrangement by 90° with respect to the horizontal so that with an arrangement of the respective outer seat adjacent to the middle seat, a load-through possibility is provided between the outer seat and that side panel of a body part that faces the outer seat.